big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
ExploreTheDucks
was a houseguest on Big Brother 12 & Big Brother 14: Game Changers. Biography Big Brother 12 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 12? I'm very excited to play on BB12, its season 12, were making history lol. What are you most looking forward to? What I'm looking forward too is seeing what type of vibe i'm gonna get from the other HG. Who would you love to play with? I would love to play with someone whos like my type, or someone who can I can work well with but easily beat when it gets down to it. What twist do you want to see? A twist I wanna see is the BB12 Saboteur twist, I really think that would be iconic. Name three things unique about you. 3 Unique things about myself is that i'm Different, Original in my own way/form and I am Julie Chens sister, jk, i'm just me and I don't sugar code things to have people like me. Any final words? I'm ready to move in and get dragged, decked, socked, and dooped by all the twist Big Brother will have this summer! Bio Britt entered the game as one of the twelve new houseguests. Upon entering the game she was selected to be on Lauren's team. Her status in the game was immediately put in danger when Jason decided to nominate her. Jason promised Alyssa safety which backfired when Britt won the POV and saved herself. Due to this, her fellow team member, Ophelia was put up in her place. However, Britt was part of the majority that saved Ophelia. Britt was a very social and controversial houseguest. During week 2, she was apart of the vicious comments that were said alongside Bre about Tyler's appearance and weight. Bre's comments were taken more seriously by America when she blamed her walking on Production, rather than her behavior. Regardless, Britt was able to overcome the controversy and survive. Regardless of being nominated by him, Britt chose to save Jason week 3 due to her agreement to try to backdoor a stronger player. However, with the coaches entering the game the effort was put away and as a result Britt's game was put into further danger. For the next two weeks Britt was able to lay low and stay away from drama however found herself in danger once Caz won HOH and nominated her as a pawn. She was saved however and remained safe the following part of the double eviction and during week 7. She however was placed on the block during week 8 as a post-veto nomination. Regardless of the strong effort by Dark to take shots at Caz, Britt was evicted in a close 4-3 vote. She placed 9th and became the third juror. Big Brother 14: Game Changers Retrieved pre-season. Are you pumped to get another shot at participating? Yes omg! What will you change from last time? Something I would change would be to NOT run my mouth as much as I did on 12 cause we all know how that went down with that 3-3 vote dkdkdkdjd. How confident are you this season on making it to the end? I’m lowkey scared cause there’s other bitches- I mean people who have been through the game already so you can’t like pull any new moves out your book without half of the house knowing your moves and already being through that situation, if that makes sense. Lol! Who would you love to play with and why? I would wanna play with some people who haven’t made big moves on their seasons cause lehs bhe shahonest the more strong iconic people are SCARY like gurl! Anything else you'd like to add? I can’t wait to play on this season and flop and ruin my image! Host Opinion Upon her entrance to the game, Britt was immediately put into danger with the first HOH already becoming brave and nominating her! She had to win the POV in order to secure her safety and as a result was her own sole reason of becoming safe. I really didn't expect Britt to become such a beast during the first spelling POV. She proved herself to the house and myself. Her gameplay the following week wasn't as impressive as I felt her comments reflected her badly and were not necessary. However, she made up for it the following weeks by winning the POV and being apart of a possible backdoor situation. Her gameplay from this point onward was a bit less impressive but showcased her trust with fellow players and her ability to land in the right spot at the right time. I enjoyed her determination to get things done and I feel her affiliates did benefit her as long as they did. Was her game good? I would say she did quite well but was not my favorite player. She definitely had more potential and I feel was evicted based on that alone. Ophelia was less likely to win the game at that point, so that swing vote definitely determined the final choice. Good game, Britt! Britt was a more social-based player this time around in BB14. I don’t know what else to really describe her as. She won basically nothing, no offense, and her biggest move this season was using her power and keeping it secret for so long. Her game was never really exposed, so I’ll give her that and the benefit of the doubt this was her ploy. She’s definitely far from being bad but kinda fits more the middle tier than higher based on her lack of involvement at times. Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 14: Game Changers Competition History Have/Have-Not History Sanctuary of Gold History Voting History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | VeroniicaGrande | Yes |} Trivia Category:African-American Houseguests Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:9th Place Category:BB12 Jury Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:8th Place Category:BB14 Jury